The Merlin and Arthur in Another World
by redlily188
Summary: Merlin and Wart from the Sword in the Stone open another portal to see what their other selves are like.  Prince Arthur is annoyed. The Wart is confused. Young Merlin is amused. The old man sings. CRACK!FIC Two-shot. R&R.


**For those of you that hate long Author notes, read this: This is weird. Why? To sum it up: All nighter Disney Movie Marathon. No sleep. Jacked up on Caffeine. Go read. TWO-SHOT STORY. And review.**

**For those of you that enjoy long Author notes, I'll explain to you why usually depressing Redlily is writing a Disney crossover.**

**If you read the part above, you'll see that I haven't slept for 35 hours. 30 of those hours have been spent watching old Disney classics with friends. Needless to say, my mind is extremely scrambled right now. All I can hear is silly songs. All I can see is little cartoon characters running everywhere. I'M GOING MAD. So, right now I'm on a sugar high. Which is why I wrote this. **

**I giggled and laughed the whole time, but it's probably really not that funny. Like I said, I feel really goofy. BUT I hope that you do find it funny and not incredibly stupid. This is a TWO-SHOT. So there's another part. Hehehe, two-shot sounds funny. Hehehe.**

**-sigh- See? Crazy.**

**Review?**

"Now, now! C'mon Wart," Old Merlin exclaimed, hopping over another rock, "I've got an exciting lesson planned for today."

The scrawny little boy hobbled after the surprisingly athletic old man, wobbling on his doorknob knees, "Merlin," The Wart questioned, "What animal am I going to be today?"

"No animal! I have something else up my sleeve."

"What's that?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

Knowing that Old Merlin wouldn't spill anymore, The Wart began singing to himself, "To and fro, stop and go, that's what makes the world go round…"

Soon they reach the top of a hill, where a rather sad wolf laid, not even bothering to go after the old man and young boy. He had made several attempts to catch these crazy men, but after all the injuries he's suffered- well, let's just say he'd rather starve.

"Now Wart, today I have decided to do something totally unoriginal," the wizard waved his arms dramatically, causing his blue sleeves to expose his bony arms, "We will play with the twists of time, combining molecules of different earths, and open a portal to another dimension!"

The Wart, still not used to Old Merlin's complete gibberish, replies, "Merlin, I don't understand? What's a…dimension?"

"Well, Wart, a dimension is a world that's similar to ours, but very different."

"How?"

"Hmm…let's see…they have the same places. The same moon, the same sun. They have you, and they have me!"

"Really?"

"Well of course! But they are very different from us. In fact, sometimes their whole realities are completely opposite! Which is why today, we're going to bring them to us! It would be very interesting to understand our different lives. How does that sound to you, Wart?"

"Gee, Merlin, I-"

"Yes, yes, very good! I'm glad we agree. Now, what is that spell? Archimedes, oh Archimedes!"

A very grumpy old owl sweeps in, staring down the man with an incredibly long beard, "What is it now?"

"Do you know that spell- the one that opens a door to another dimension? You see, Wart here and I are going to see our other selves!"

Shaking his head, the wise owl sighs, "Merlin, are you sure this is a good idea? When do your ideas ever work out? That one time the Wart almost got eaten by a fish, and remember the squirrel incident?"

"Pish posh! If you don't remember the spell, I'll just have to think of it myself," With that, he marches dramatically over to an old tree stump. With a great huff, he flops down on it.

"Fine, fine," Archimedes relents, "It's higgity piggity biggity wee, open the door to another me."

"By Joe that's it," Old Merlin exclaims, bouncing up, "That's exactly it!"

With that, the old man begins to sing:

"_Higgity Piggity Biggity WEE_

_Open the door to another me!_

_Don't you see Wart, it's another us!"_

"Not another musical number." Archimedes groaned.

"_Now Archimedes, don't make such a fuss!_

_Higgity Piggity Biggity WEE_

_Look, there's another me!"_

The Wart gaped at the opening in front of them as he looked into a different world:

"_Mer_lin," A blonde man yelled, glaring at another-paler- man, "You scared off yet _another _animal, why do I bother to even take you on hunting trips?"

It looks as if the pale man with dark hair- whose name is apparently Merlin, looks as if he's about to make a witty reply, until he sees the portal hole.

"Arthur…"

"Don't you _Arthur_, me, _Mer_lin! This always happens! Do you realize that I don't look so good when we return with nothing?"

"ARTHUR." Merlin interrups, pointing at the portal hole.

Rounding, the prince freezes seeing a rather odd looking old man with an owl sitting on his shoulder and a young boy. Slowly he draws his sword, holding it in front of him and Merlin.

"Oh put that thing away and come on in! I'm Merlin and this is Arthur! Although he is better known as the Wart." Old Merlin invites.

"Merlin," Merlin asks, "That's my name!"

"Yes indeed, because I'm you!"

A puzzled look crosses the young warlocks face, "You don't look like me?"

"Come in and I'll explain everything!" Old Merlin exclaims, waving them in.

Merlin moves forward to accept the old man's invitation, before the back of his neckerchief is grabbed roughly, "Merlin," Arthur hissed, "What are you doing? This man must be a sorcerer!"

Shrugging Merlin replies, "So am I. And if he _is _really me, then what harm could he do?"

"That's my point, _Mer_lin, what if he isn't?"

An amused look crosses the dark haired boy's face, "You're just worried that the other Arthur could be you! You're afraid that in other world I'm the older, powerful man, and you're just a little boy."

"Am not!"

"Prove it." The smug boy responds.

Letting go of Merlin, Prince Arthur walks through the portal first. He eyes the Wart nervously, "What is going on here?"

A big grin breaks out on Old Merlin's face.

_Don't you see, don't you see?_

_Go ahead, let your imagination break free_

_You are him and he is you,_

_There's not one but two!_

"Merlin," Arthur mumbles, "Are you…is he…singing?"

Speechless, Merlin only nods.

_For every you there is a me_

_Like for every for every root there is a tree_

_Arthur, meet Wart, he's you!_

_Merlin, meet me, oh we're such a crew!_

_Don't you see, other Merlin, other Arthur,_

_A place out of your world, much farther_

_There's a you and me!_

Prince Arthur looks at the Wart, "Does he do this often?"

Before the boy can respond, Archimedes cuts in, "Yes, quite often. You have no idea how bothersome it is."

"You speak?" Arthur demands.

The owl scowls, "Yes, I speak. And here I was hoping you had more brains than the Wart. Oh well." With that, Archimedes soars off, having enough excitement for today.

"Please, please! Do sit. Yes, right there. Wart, don't feel left out, come sit next to Arthur. Yes, yes, very good. Now, please tell me about yourselves. What is your dimension like?"


End file.
